Gaenor
Gaenor is a mad, gold-obsessed Bosmer warrior. He can be found at the Temple Courtyard and will ask the Nerevarine for large amounts of . Interactions The Natural Upon meeting him, Gaenor will ask for a relatively large sum of gold, and will continue to ask for more each time he gets the desire. He won't accept no for an answer, and if the Nerevarine chooses to refuse to pay him the gold, he will threaten them just before disappearing. He will return in a couple of days, dressed in a full set of Ebony Armor and wearing a very powerful amulet called Gaenor's Amulet, which has a powerful Fortify Luck enchantment. Combat Gaenor proves himself to be a very difficult enemy. In addition to his high armor rating, he is a Master of Long Blade, Heavy Armor and Block, as well as having supernatural Strength and Luck. This makes him very difficult to hit, and he can also deal high amounts of damage simultaneously. Conversation Greeting "Hello there, Race! Before you take another step, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gaenor, and I'm... well, I'm an entrepreneur of sorts. I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of you." Favor "Glad you asked. As you may have noticed, I'm not looking my best at the moment. I'm a little, shall we say, down on my luck, which is NOT something I'm used to, let me tell you. At any rate, I'm looking for a little starting capital to get things rolling here in Mournhold - I've recently arrived myself, as well - and I thought you might be able to help me out. Think you could part with, say, fifty gold?" :(2) "No, I don't think so. Sorry." "Are you sure about that? I mean, to look at you, it's obvious that you're a Race of means. I imagine you wouldn't even know that the gold was gone. Think about it for another second or two. Think about how much it'd mean to me, about what a great help it would be." ::(7) "No, I really don't think so." "Ha ha. Quite the communication break-down we're having here, isn't it? I can see I'm just not getting through to you. Let me try this one last time, okay? It's ten gold. I know you have it. You won't miss it. I need it more than you do! Give it to me, okay?" :::(12) "No. I'm not kidding." "No?.... NO? You don't say "no" to me! NO ONE SAYS "NO" TO GAENOR! Oh, don't you think I'll forget this. I'll remember you, Race, and I'll get you for it. I promise you that!" :::"Fine, take it." (-> 1) ::"Well, okay. Here." (-> 1) :(1) "Sure, here you are." (not having enough gold)"I love it that you want to help, but you don't have that much? Are you sure? Hmm. Well, perhaps we could work out some other sort of deal. Have you got maybe, I don't know, a nice ebony shortsword I could have? I mean, that'd be worth more than fifty gold, I know, but the value of that alone would solve all my problems. What do you say?" ::(15) "Not a chance." "I'm sorry, what? Oh, come on. Look at you! I'm sure you've got a whole stash of ebony weapons someplace! Probably have your own Ebony mine! I know you can spare it, so hand it over!" :::(12) "I said no." "No?.... NO? You don't say "no" to me! NO ONE SAYS "NO" TO GAENOR! Oh, don't you think I'll forget this. I'll remember you, Race, and I'll get you for it. I promise you that!" :::(14) "Fine, take it." (not having a ebony sword) "What, you don't have one? Well, then don't offer me something you don't have! Sheesh. Some people. But listen. I don't need the sword all that badly, so it's okay. What I could REALLY use is a full suit of Daedric armor. I'm sure you've got an extra lying around someplace, right? Or you could dig one up for me? How about it, Name?" ::::"No. Sorry." (-> 12) ::::(16) "Sure, I'll get right on that." "You must REALLY think I'm dense, Race. Like YOU could put together a whole suit of Daedric Armor! I'm sure you just think you're so funny, don't you? Well, I'll teach you to laugh at me! You just wait, Name. I'll get you when you least expect it!!!" :::(14) "Fine, take it." (having a ebony sword) "Wow. What a great sword. I've held a few swords in my lifetime, but this... this is exquisite. Okay, clearly you've got some connections. How about getting me, your good friend, a full suit of Daedric armor? I'm sure there's enough floating around that you can find it, and get it for me. What do you say?" ::::"No, I don't think so." (-> 12) ::::"Sure, I'll do that." (-> 16) ::"Okay, here you go." (-> 14) :(1) "Sure, here you are." (having enough gold)"Splendid! I really do appreciate it, and I must say, you're quite the generous soul. In fact, as long as we're talking, and getting along so well, do you think maybe you could spot me another hundred? I'm quite sure that I can pay you back in just a few days time. I've always had excellent luck when it comes to these sort of things. So, what do you say?" ::(4) "No, I don't think so. Sorry." "Heh. Umm, maybe I'm not being clear here. I'm trying to say that I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could just help me out a little bit. It's only a hundred gold. I'm sure you've got that much, and I'm sure you wouldn't even miss it. So come on. Really. Help me out!" :::(8) "No, really. I mean it." "Are you some kind of miser or something? I mean, seriously. A hundred gold, and you can't part with it? I've given away ten times as much in my day; a hundred gold is nothing! Now really, just hand it over already!" ::::"No means no." (->12) ::::(3) "Fine. Take it." (not having enough gold) "I love it that you want to help, but you don't have that much? Are you sure? Hmm. Well, perhaps we could work out some other sort of deal. Have you got maybe, I don't know, a nice ebony shortsword I could have? I mean, that'd be worth more than fifty gold, I know, but the value of that alone would solve all my problems. What do you say?" :::::"No, I don't think so." (-> 15) :::::"Okay, here you go." (-> 14) ::::(3) "Fine. Take it." (having enough gold) "You really are something, Name. I can see we're going to get along famously! Okay, I'll be up front with you. If I could just have another, oh, thousand gold or so, I can really make it here. I just know it. You've been so good to me, and it's clear that you've got the money... Just a little more help, that's all I ask for. You'll do it, right?" :::::(6) "No, that's too much. Sorry." "Oh, come on. We've come this far with it. You've already proven yourself to be the generous type; why not go that extra step and really impress me? It's not like I'm asking for your first-born child here... Seriously. Think about it for a moment." ::::::(11) "No, I really mean it." "I AM speaking the same language, right? I mean, you understand what I'm saying? Well, then why can't you seem to understand that I need this money? Give it to me!" :::::::"No. Stop asking." (-> 12) :::::::(5) "Fine, take it." (not having enough gold) "Umm, you don't seem to have that much. Well, I'm not particular. I'll just as easily take an ebony shortsword. Got one of those you can give me?" ::::::::"Not a chance." (-> 15) ::::::::"Okay, here you go." (-> 14) :::::::(5) "Fine, take it." (having enough gold) "Wow! You have no idea what this means to me, Name. I've never held this much gold in my life! Well, heck. You've just got money to burn, don't you? I bet you could spare another 10000 gold, couldn't you? C'mon. I know you've got it. Let's have it!" ::::::::(10) "No way." "What? Wait - let's try that again. I need ten thousand gold from you. You're going to give it to me, right?" :::::::::"No. Sorry." (-> 12) :::::::::(9) "Oh, okay. Here." (not having enough gold) "Oh, I see. You think this is all just some kind of joke. Offering me money you don't have. Well, I won't be laughed at. DO YOU HEAR ME? I won't stand for it! I'll get you, Race. I'll get you back for this, and then we'll see who's laughing!" :::::::::(9) "Oh, okay. Here." (having enough gold) "I don't even know what to say. I'll never be able to truly pay you back for this. You've restored my faith in the world, Name. And boy, are you ever rich! I bet you've got a million gold. In fact, I bet you've got ten million! You must be the richest Race ever! You should give me a million, don't you think? Then we can both be millionaires!" ::::::::::"Not a chance." (-> 12) ::::::::::(13) "Sure. Here it is." "Do you really think I'm that stupid? No one walks around with a million gold on them; that's ludicrous! I won't stand for this kind of patronizing! I WILL NOT BE MOCKED! You'll see, Name. You'll ALL see. I'll get you!" ::::::::"Okay, here you are." (-> 9) Greeting (after conversation about "Favor") "I won't forget you. Get out of my sight!" Greeting (meeting him again later, while he wears a full ebony armor) "Well, well, well. Look who it is! My dear friend Name. Just my luck that you should stumble in here. Heh. Indeed, it seems my good fortune knows no bounds. Despite my mis-treatment at your hands, I've found riches, been able to influence just about anyone I talk to, and can you believe I've NEVER lost a fight? Never even gotten a scratch. Somehow I don't think I'll have a problem continuing that streak... and I owe you!" Trivia *If attacked, he will simply disappear, to return later, as usual, combat ready. Appearances * de:Gaenor pl:Gaenor ru:Гаэнор Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers